A Princesa As Trevas
by IiIAelitaIiI
Summary: Havia um Continente que foi dividido em reinos e povoado por monstros e demônios e até mesmo por bestas ferozes! Nesse mundo devastado existem vários Clãs que procuram a a existência ao poder... Amu é uma garota que pertence ao Clã dos Anões, conhecido pela a pior raça inferior aos humanos.


**Sinopse completa **

Havia um Continente que foi dividido em reinos e povoado por monstros e demônios e até mesmo por bestas ferozes! Nesse mundo devastado existem vários Clãs que procuram a a existência ao poder...  
Amu é uma garota que pertence ao Clã dos Anões, conhecido pela a pior raça inferior aos humanos. Seu avó estava muito doente e isso o leva a morte... Amu sai de seu vilarejo em busca de uma vida melhor , quando conhece Tadase o belo jovem que pertence aos Elfos da Luz. Ao se conhecerem o logo ficam amigos e o laços de ambos ficam maiores e com isso amizade se torna grande, ate um dia que os Elfos Negros invade o vilarejo e a garota Amu é capitulada pelo os mesmos!  
Ikuto é o príncipe dos Elfos Negros e Amu é trada pelo o mesmo como uma escrava sua. Depois que a garota teve coragem para enfrenta o Ikuto, o principe acaba sentindo atração por Amu .  
Qual é o verdadeiro motivo dos Elfos Negros que quer tanto dominar os reinos dos Elfos Brancos ? Será que haverá um fim dessas guerras entre ambos Clãs ?

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Espero que gostem :)__  
gostaria saber da opinião de vocês :)  
Espero comentários XD_

Em uma época em que elfos da luz viviam em disputa com os elfos das trevas, enquanto os elfos das trevas viviam no subterrâneo, e os elfos da luz viviam na superfície terrestre, esse elfos tinham poderes mágicos, os da luz com dádivas divinas e de luz, e os das trevas com poder negros e os mesmo, sempre viviam atacando os elfos da luz e tentando dominar o mundo...  
Em uma montanha nevoada,em uma vila pequena, viva uma garota chamada Amu , ela tinha 17 anos, e sonhava que um dia as guerra chegariam ao seu fim , e que tanto os elfos e os humanos viveriam em paz. Certo dia, a garota chamada Amu, volta para a casa onde ela mora com seu avô, em uma pequena casa na Villa, seu avô estava muito doente, vivia sob uma cama por ser muito velho e asua doença piorou. Seu avô já sabia que sua hora já estava chegando... Dificilmente a garota saia do vilarejo por causa das guerras entre os elfos. A classe em que Amu pertencia, era uma classe inferior além dos humanos, sua raça era chamados de anões, por serem um povo baixos e seus trabalhos apenas serviam como artesões .  
Amu nunca conheceu os seus pais e seu avô conto quando ela tinha apenas 3 anos que seus pais foram mortos quando a Villa foi invadida pelos os elfos das trevas, com a invasão na vila, os seus pais foram mortos tentado proteger a criança, Amu mesmo sabendo que os seus pais foram mortos, ela nunca quis se vingar e nem sentia ódio por aqueles que haviam feito tal ato com seus pais.  
Apôs três dia Amu saiu para pegar Ervas medicinais para o seu avô, após ela chegar na vila achou algo muito estranho, havia dois médicos saindo de sua casa e seu avô tinha acabado de falecer... Após da retirada do corpo de seu avô, ele foi cremado e as sua cinza foram colocadas no lado de seu filha, mãe de Amu.  
Sozinha, decidiu partir de sua vila e começa uma vida nova, após pegar uma carona com uma carroça, que ia para a vila dos elfos.  
Amu ao chegar, Conseguiu arrumar um trabalho no castelo como ajudante na cozinha dos elfos. Em um certo dia, os elfos das trevas, invadiram o reino dos elfos da luz e, então começaram a matar as pessoas da vila, quando ela viu o que esta acontecendo, Amu começou a correr e se refugiou no castelo, para pode ter segurança...  
No castelo os elfos, com a ordem do rei, mandaram os seus guardas do castelo ir a luta para pode defender o seu reino, ao chegar no seu reino príncipe Tadase Hotori, que tinha saído para uma viagem, aos prantos ao ver que seu reino estava sendo atacado, correu para o castelo para tentar ajudar.  
Enquanto isso Amu escondida no castelo na maior torre do mesmo, aparece um elfo das trevas, eles costuma raptar jovens para fazer de escravos para trabalhar em seus domínios .  
Ao correr para o castelo, um Homem que pertencia aos Elfos brancos, sua parência era de um rapaz Loiros e olhos vermelhos amigáveis de pele branca , Tadase escuta um grito vindo da torre mais alta do castelo, ele correu para ver o que era, ao chegar rapidamente ajudou a jovem moça, ao ajuda-la ele sai correndo pelas escadas para entrar na batalha. Amu correu atrás do Tadase para agradece-lo por ajuda-la, ao descer as escadas, Amu tropeça e cai em cima de Tadase, e os dois saem rolando escada abaixo, e quando chegaram no final delas, caíram um em cima do outro, ambos olhando um nos olhos do outro, uma paixão nasceu ali. Tadase muito preocupado, saiu correndo para a frente do castelo, Amu saiu correndo atrás do Jovem homem, e quando o jovem foi até a frente do castelo ele viu as casas destruídas, pessoas feridas e a guerra que estava acontecendo, se fora eles sem saberem que o mal já havia recuado e que eles só queria arruma uma confusão para fazer estragos no seu reino, dos elfos da luz. Enquanto a jovem ajuda uma pessoa ferida, Amu foi pedir desculpa para o jovem rapaz .  
– Desculpa por ter caido em cima do senhor. De-desculpa mesmo, e muito obrigada por mim salvar - Disse Amu ao rapaz, e a mesma então, resolve ajudar também - Deixa eu ajudar a levar este senhor ferido para o castelo.  
– Que nada, isso não foi nada. Não precisar se desculpar - Disse Tadase - A culpa foi minha por ter saído correndo daquele jeito. E qual seria o seu nome?  
– Me chamo Amu - Disse a menina com educação  
– O meu e Tadase Hotori. Mais você pode mim chamar apenas de Tadase. - Disse o rapaz com gentileza  
– Esta bem - Disse Amu.  
– Poderia me faz um favor? Pode procurar alguns guardas do castelo para ajuda aqui - Disse Tadase a Amu - Eu vou estar aqui quando voltar  
– Ta, eu já volto. Vou procurar ajuda - Disse Amu saindo do local e indo procurar os guardas.  
Amu encontra os guardas que estavam no castelo e pede para ajudar rápido, quando a garota volta ao local onde estava, o rapaz Tadase, os guardas rapidamente começa ajuda os que estavam muito feridos.

Se Passou 1 semana e Amu começa a trabalhar em uma loja de plantas medicinas, em um dia como qualquer outro dia comum, mas ela não sabia que Tadase a procurava pela jovem Amu, que o havia ajudado no dia da guerra, ele a procurava pela vila ,indo de casa em casa perguntando sobre uma jovem Anã, mais ou menos com 1,60 metros de cabelos lisos e grandes rosados ,olhos dourados pele clara e com o nome Amu. A cada local que passava pela vila, procurava por ela entre as pessoas, mas não achava a jovem moça entre elas...  
Tadase decide entrar em uma loja de plantas medicinas para comprar algumas ervas, quando o mesmo entra, ele olha para a jovem moça e vê que acabará de encontrar Amu, a mesma que procurava já há alguns dia atrás. Amu olha também e vê Tadase que ajudo ela e vai até Tadase .  
– Olá,Posso lhe ajudar em alguma coisa? - Pergunta Amu olhando Tadase.  
Tadase ficou parado, sem falar nada para Amu, então apareceu o dono da loja para ver se estava indo tudo bem e então o dono vê o príncipe Hotori e pergunta para ele se o príncipe gostaria de algum coisa, Tadase pede para ele sussurrando para que não falasse que ele era o príncipe do reino para Amu.  
Tadase disse que gostaria de falar com o dono da loja as sós, pede licença para Amu e o senhor entra na loja com Tadase e Amu fica olhando a loja . Tadase pergunta qual e o nome do senhor e ele fala que se chamava Paládio.  
– Desculpa pelo os meu modos, apenas me chame de Tadase. Só quero poder conversar, apenas isso. - Fala Tadase com educação  
– O meu nome e Paládio. O que você quiser, é só pedir senhor Tadase, estou as ordens - Disse Paládio com formalidade e respeito  
– Obrigado, posso te pedir uma favor senhor Paládio ? - Pergunta Tadase  
– É claro - Diz Paládio na mesma hora  
– Será que você poderia deixar Amu livre apenas Hoje ? - Disse Tadase mas logo acrescenta - É claro que se não for atrapalha-lo  
– Não senhor, eu vou falar para Amu que tem o dia livre hoje. - Disse Paládio  
Paládio e Tadase sai e volta para a loja, Paládio fala para Amu que teria o dia livre hoje e que não precisaria mais da ajuda dela. Então Tadase pergunta a Amu depois se gostaria de sair com ele para um passeio pela Vila.

Enquanto isso, os elfos das trevas do castelo era em uma montanha obscura onde um rei muito poderoso e malévolo com um objetivo que era acabar com os Elfos brancos e seus inimigos, que queria acabar com todos os seres da superfície e os únicos que sobreviveram seriam os seu prisioneiro e seus escravos.  
O Rei fazia de tudo para alcançar os seus objetivos e seu filho, era o líder das trevas um dos mais poderosos do clã, todo os elfos do mundo o invejavam por ser um cara novo, jovem e bonito.  
Seu nome era Ikuto, Príncipe das trevas, o seu objetivo era ser o supremo líder do planeta e, que ninguém conseguirá derrota-lo . La, muitos tinha medo de seu poder,temido por todos e líder do clã das trevas, ninguém chegava a se igualar ao seu poder, era tão grade quanto o dos três anjos protetores no qual eram protetores do planeta,os anjos não poderia interferir nessa luta, entre os elfos de Luz e das Trevas.  
Tadase apesar de ser o príncipe do reino, não tinha força o suficiente para vencer os seus inimigo, contava com ajuda nas batalha com o seu mestre, com que treinava e mais dois de seus melhores amigos .  
Iberet era uma elfa sua melhor amiga de infância. Iberet sempre foi apaixonada por Tadase desde pequena mais Tadase só olhava para Iberet como uma grade amiga .  
Jhon era um humano, apensar de ser o treinador de Tadase tinha o seu lado negro, espião dos elfos das trevas, tudo o que acontecia no reino da luz ele mandava todas as informação para o líder do clã negro.  
Tadase saiu para dar uma volta com Amu na vila, e conversando calmamente pela o passeio, Amu pergunta para Tadase com quem ele mora o que ele fazia .  
– Tadase você mora com quem da sua família ? - Pergunta Amu curiosa  
– " Eu não posso contar toda a verdade para ela,não agora. Mais tarde eu conto toda a verdade de quem eu sou realmente ." - Pensa Tadase consigo mesmo  
– Bom eu moro com os meus pais - Respondeu Tadase e logo acrescenta - E você Amu, mora com quem?  
– Eu moro sozinha. Eu morava em uma Vila no oeste, vivia com o meu avô, mas ele faleceu faz pouco tempo - Disse Amu um pouco triste por se lembrar da morte de seu avô.  
– Eu sinto muito. Mas e seus pais ? - Pergunta Tadase curioso  
– Bom, eles já morreram quanto eu era pequena, eles foram mortos quando a Vila onde eu morava foi invadida pelos elfos Dark - Disse Amu serenamente e calma, mas triste por não ter sua família - Mas mesmo assim, a todos os que vi, eu não desejo nenhum mal a ninguém até mesmo quem matou meus pais - Disse Amu calma e verdadeira  
– Amu eu nunca conheci alguém com você, que tenha esse pensamento como você. Muitos querem poder para si mesmo - Disse Tadase admirado com as palavras de Amu  
– Mas agora para mim, quero organiza a minha vida e continuar a viver e deixar a porta do destino se abrir e fazer eu mesmas o meu caminho - Disse Amu.  
Tadase fica olhado para Amu, ele sentia que sua alma estivesse saindo do seu corpo, sentia-se em paz quando estava com Amu na quele momento. Amu sorrir para Tadase e diz : "Nunca deixe de acredita em você mesmo lembre que os seus desejos e sonhos são o que dão suas asas para que possa voar ."  
– Olha só já esta começado a escurecer, é melhor voltarmos para a o vilarejo - Diz Amu para Tadase ainda sorrindo.  
– Então vamos volta !- Disse Tadase  
E quando Tadase e Amu voltam para a vilarejo,o loiro pergunta para a garota se ela conhece a história dos 3 anjos que protege o mundo que eles vivem, os anjos protetores .  
– Amu você conhece a historia dos 3 anjos protetores do nosso mundo ? - Pergunta Tadase a Amu  
– Hum .. Bom, eu já ouvir fala nessa historia, mas eu não sei muito bem como é- Confessou a garota meio sem graça por não se lembrar  
– Bom, então irei lhe contar, para entende-la...Essa historia é sobre os 3 anjos. Os criadores do nosso mundo. Eles que mantém a ordem do mundo. A muito tempo atrás. teve uma guerra que um dos elfos se revelou contra os anjos e criou um mostro, onde esse elfo, passava com ele e destruía os vilarejo, usando o seu poder e invocando demônios. Mas um dos seus demônios se revoltou contra o elfo, tentado restaurar a ordem, o elfo jogou umas das magias de trasporte para outro espaço. Os 3 anjos impediram o elfo jogando uma magia de petrificação, onde o elfo e o demônio, onde em uma das montanhas mais antigas e coberta de gelo se encontram... O nome da montanha é Iris. - Disse Tadase terminando de contar a história  
– Se esses 3 anjos realmente existem, por que eles não poderia acabar com a guerra entre as raças ? Sinceramente, odeio isso tudo! Viver em mundo que você é julgado pela sua raça... eu só sou uma anã e muitos não me levam a serio, pensam que nós apenas servimos para ajudar a construir vilarejos e equipamentos para as guerras - Diz Amu abaixando a sua cabeça para que Tadase não visse sua irritação.  
– Não acho os humanos e principalmente anão inferiores do que nós elfos, chegará um dia em que as guerras um dia terão o seu fim, e nós poderemos trabalhar todos juntos para construir um mundo melhor, Amu. - Disse Henrique sério.  
–" Humanos, anões e elfos branco, mas e os... elfos negros ? será que eles poderiam um dia , viver na mesma harmonia que nós ?."- Amu pensava com ela mesma .  
– Amu levanta sua cabeça para olhar Tadase e vê em seu olhar uma profunda seriedade - Caso isso aconteça,seria maravilhoso poder viver entre todos sem ter medo de ser julgado .  
– Amu esta começando a escurecer, é melhor voltarmos - Disse Tadase vendo que estava escurecendo mais  
– Vamos - Disse Amu andando ao lado de Tadase  
Ambos voltam e se despendem um do outro.  
Amu senta em sua cama de madeira e seu colchão de pena, então, a garota começou a ler um de seus livros, que contava sobre grandes guerreiros ...em voz alta lia uma parte do capitulo para distrair.

"Os 5 cavaleiros que ajudaram a construir o grande castelos de cristal, conhecida como o vilarejo mais importante e por seu rei, com sua força e lealdade ao povo jurou acabar com as intrigas entre os dois lado dos elfos. Sua esposa pertencia a uma raça inferior, conhecida como humanos , o casamento entre essas duas raças, trouxe paz por um tempo , quando o rei foi morto misteriosamente, sua esposa não aguentou o sofrimento e se matou. Ela jurou em outra vida se encontraria com seu amor,ficaria ao seu lado, mesmo sendo de outra raça. A morte do rei e da rainha levou a cidade a ruínas, o rei e sua esposa faziam parte dos 5 cavaleiros, outro 3 cavaleiros tomaram seus rumo buscando por aventuras, muitos os chamam de os 3 anjos cavaleiros."

– "Essa historia no final parece muito com oque Tadase me contou hoje dos 3 anjos protetores, mais não foi os 3 anjos que criou este mundo?"- Pensa consigo mesma - " Os livros antigos que eu leio são de magia e ervas medicinais,não conheço muito o assunto sobre como nós somos criados. Magia são apenas usadas por elfos brancos e negros...um orc tem força, mas não tem limites; os humanos são pacífico, não podem usar magia e sua força é criada por seu treinamento, e nós anões, não crescemos e muito menos podemos usar magia, apenas muitos livros que trouxe para cá, não tem uma coisa sobre oque podemos fazer, e a única informação e que somos só trabalhadores."  
– " Por quanto tempo isso durará ? Nessa guerra só vejo pessoas morrendo o tempo todo, e crianças que não tem nada haver com isso são mortas! Queria ser mais do que sou neste momento, ser mais forte para ajuda os outros... "  
Amu em seus pensamento perdidos, coloca o livro sobre uma mesa e se deita na cama, a vela estava ao seu lado ela apaga com um leve sopro na chama.  
Tadase treinava com seu treinador todas as manhas e sua amiga Iberet o acompanhava nos treino .  
– Esta muito confiante hoje Tadase - Disse Jhon a Tadase  
– Hoje sei, posso de vencer! - Disse Tadase confiante  
Jhon e Tadase lutavam com suas espadas, todos os golpes que Tadase tentava,Jhon o desviava com facilidade, mas logo o loiro consegue derrubar o seu treinador que no cai. Tadase aponta sua espada em direção a Jhon.  
– Parece que eu venci. - Disse Tadase ainda confiante  
– Não conte vitória antes do tempo. - Disse Jhon a Tadase  
Jhon em um movimento rápido, recupera sua espada derrubando Tadase no chão.  
– Tem muito o que aprender antes de ser torna o rei - Disse Jhon mas logo estende a mão a Tadase e que a pega e se levanta - Por hoje é só.  
Iberet que estava vendo o treinamento se levanta de onde estava sentada e vai em direção do rapaz loiro.  
– Tadase vamos passear na floresta - Pergunta Iberet ao garoto  
– Desculpa Iberet, tenho alguns assuntos hoje - Disse Tadase a sua amiga  
– Esta bem - Disse Iberet  
Tadase sai ando em direção ao castelo, deixando Jhon e Iberet sozinhos.  
– Aconteceu alguma coisa entres vocês dois ? - Pergunta Jhon estranhando a atitude do aluno  
– Não aconteceu nada - Disse Iberet calmamente  
– É a Primeira vez que vejo ele negar um pedido seu - Diz Jhon olha para Iberet  
– Ele deve estar realmente ocupado - Disse Iberet olhando para a direção onde Tadase havia ido  
– Sei,o príncipe ocupado? ele não tem nem um dever além de manter sua postura ou treinar para se tornar mais forte! E ele conseguiu alcançar metade da força do príncipe dos elfos das trevas. - Disse Jhon  
– Tenho certeza que ele vai conseguir ser mais forte - Disse Iberet  
– Tenho minha dúvidas. Ikuto é muito mais perigoso e ele consegui mata 20 homem sem sair com um arranhão.  
– Jhon o príncipe das trevas e tão perigoso assim ? - Pergunta Iberte preocupada  
– Mais do que você imagina . - Disse Jhon fitando por onde o príncipe tinha ido e logo para sua espada vendo seu reflexo,com pensamentos confusos o rondando.  
A tarde chega e Tadase estava louco para chegar a hora de pode ver Amu. O loiro saindo do seu castelo vai ao local de trabalho onde Amu ajuda o senhor vendedor de ervas medicinas, Tadase entra na loja e vê o dono atrás do balcão .  
– Com licença, mas Amu já saiu? - Pergunta Tadase não vendo Amu.  
– Senhor príncipe, é uma honra ter o senhor novamente aqui - Disse Paládio  
– Desculpe-me, pode evitar de me chama de príncipe quanto a senhorita Amu estiver por perto - Diz Tadase  
– Desculpe senhor , ela já esta para sair - Disse Paládio após se desculpar  
– Obrigado. E o senhor sabe de onde ela veio ou de que vilarejo ? - Pergunta Tadase ao senhor da loja  
– Ela me disse que e meio do sul. Se bem que é uma viajem muito longe para vir a esse vilarejo... - Disse Paládio mas logo continua - É uma garota muito esforçada e me ajuda muito na loja - Diz o senhor com sinceridade  
Amu sai de outra parte da loja e vê Tadase.  
– Boa tarde Tadase, esta precisando de alguma coisa ? - Pergunta Amu se aproximando de Tadase  
– Na verdade não, vim aqui para te chamar para dar um volta - Disse Tadase olhando para Amu  
– Desculpe Tadase, ainda estou trabalhando. - Diz Amu.  
– Tudo bem Amu, pode ir. Já estamos para fechar mesmo . - Disse Paládio a liberando  
Amu agradece ao senhor por libera-la, logo Amu sai com Tadase, ele começa a anda em direção a floresta conversando.  
Após dias e dias, Tadase falava para Iberet que todos os dias estava ocupado, enquanto o mesmo saia com a garota chamada Amu, para irem conversar na floresta na beira do rio.  
– Tadase vamos sair hoje? Ha um bom tempo você anda ocupado. - Diz Iberet emburrada  
– Desculpe iberet , vou estar ocupado hoje novamente, não vai dar.- Tadase sai deixando Iberet emburrada  
– Você acha que ele realmente está ocupado ? - Pergunta Jhon que logo sai deixando-a sozinha.  
Iberet fica sozinha e logo abaixa a cabeça fitando o chão e várias coisas começam a passar por sua cabeça  
– " Por que todos esse dias você anda me ignorando Tadase? Tenho que saber sabe o motivo " - Disse Iberet finalizando seus pensamentos  
Em um vilarejo não muito distante, Jhon estava no castelo nas montanhas do subterrâneo .  
– Diga ao Príncipe Ikuto que Jhon, seu informante, lhe trás mais informações e deseja falar com ele.  
o Homem que estava na porta do castelo saiu correndo para dentro informa ao Ikuto .  
Ikuto estava em seu aposento, sentado em sea cama, pensando em seus objetivos , quando escuta uma das empregadas pedindo para que possa entra.  
– Entra  
Uma jovem humana entra e se curva diante do jovem  
– Senhor a um recado, seu informante deseja falar com senhor e que trás informações.  
Ela levanta a cabeça e vê o príncipe sentado na cama sem blusa, mostrando seu corpo definido. mesmo sendo uma humana, sentia atração pelo príncipe elfo das treva,s é um homem muito maturo, seu corpo muito atraente. Ele se levanta da cama e vai em direção a empregada .  
– Diga a Jhon para me encontra daqui a 10 minutos na sala de treinamento.  
– Sim senhor. - Diz a empregada se retirando  
Jhon vai ate a sala de treinamento e vê Ikuto com um arco em mãos, atirando as flechas no boneco feito de palha .  
– Jhon, como é que esta o principezinho ? - Pergunta Ikuto se referindo a Tadase.  
– Aquele lá continua o mesmo. Mesmo eu o treinar diaramente, ele não consegue passar do leve 5 .  
– Alguma noticia do vilarejo ?  
– O rei continua desarmador, depois do seu último ataque, ele esta com poucos guardas experientes - Conta Jhon  
– Acho que terei fazer mais uma visitinha aos nossos inimigos . - Diz o príncipe  
– Parece que Tadase esta fazendo alguma coisa, ele nega todos os pedidos de sua amiga, Iberet. Antes de tudo, ele fazia o que ela pedia...  
– Parece que o principezinho esta tomando vergonha na cara e correndo atrás de alguma coisa ?. - Pergunta Ikuto debochadamente  
– Não sei senhor - Disse Jhon  
– Jhon daqui á 3 dias fique longe to castelo e do vilarejo, senão quiser ser morto pelos meus homens. logo iremos atacar novamente! - Disse Ikuto serio e frio  
– Sim senhor. - Diz Jhon respeitosamente  
Jhon depois de dar sua informação para Ikuto, volta para o vilarejo dos elfos brancos, enquanto Ikuto planejava seu ataque novamente.  
lbert começo a procura Tadase, por toda parte, até que acha ele entrando em uma loja de ervas medicinais.  
–" Finalmente te achei, Tadase!"- Pensa Iberet então ela espera cinco minutos e vê que Tadase demorava para sair e então ela decidi entrar, e vê Tadase conversando com uma Garota de cabelos Rosado e olhos dourados .  
–" Será que o Tadase esta saindo com ela ? mais ela e da raça dos anões . " - Pensa ela que logo anda até Tadase que conversava com Amu chamando por ele .  
– Agente arruma um jeito de você aprender a usar magia Amu.  
– Mas magia e impossível para nós, Tadase .  
– Tadase você estava ai! Estava te procurando. - Disse Iberet atrás de Tadase  
Tadase olha para trás e vê Iberet com um sorriso no rosto .  
– Iberet o que está fazendo aqui ? - Pergunta Tadase olhando para sua amiga surpreso  
– Eu estava te procurando. Falei com a sua mãe e ela disse que tinha vindo para o centro da vila, vim te procurar. Me ajudaa pega umas flores no campo ?  
– Iberet eu já prometi a Amu ajudar ela com a magia . - Fala Tadase a Iberet  
– Tudo bem Tadase, amanhã você me ajuda e me ensina a magia básica.- Fala Amu sorrindo docemente.  
– Vamos Tadase!  
– Ok Iberet. Hoje quando eu chegar do campo, vou anota algumas magias básicas para você, Amu. - Falou o rapaz, Amu sorrindo para ele  
– Esta bem, tenha uma boa tarde. - Diz Amu docemente e gentil como sempre  
Iberet sai puxando Tadase pelo braço para fora da loja .  
– Tadase sobre o que vocês estavam conversando? - Pergunta Iberet ainda segurando o braço de Tadase  
– sobre magia . - Disse ele soltando seu braço gentilmente  
– Magia ?  
– isso. prometi que ia ensinar magia a Amu  
– Tadase isso é impossível! Anões não podem usar magia. Ele são apenas...  
– Iberte eles pode ser apenas anões, mas somos igual a eles! Somos seres vivos,me impressiono com você falando uma coisa dessas .  
– Tadase, não é isso o que eu quis dizer... e que só nunca ouvi falar de anões usando magia.  
– Iberte esquece, vamos logo buscar as flores .  
Tadase e Iberte sai para o campo fora da vilarejo e colher as flores.  
Jhon havia acabado de chegar na vila dos elfos, ele entra em sua casa e olha para um retrato pintado de uma bela mulher .  
– Serena, sinto muito a sua falta ...- Jhon ficava observando o quandro e começa a pensar sobre oque aconteceu a 18 anos atrás .  
Era dia de seu casamento. Era para ser o seu dia mais feliz, quando estavam acabando de sair da igreja e quando seus amigos cumprimentavam e davam os parabéns pelo seu casamento,os elfos negro comeram a invadir o vilarejo com seus dragões, atacando todos os guardas do rei elfos branco mandando atacar os elfos, Jhon com sua esposa conseguiu fugir entrado em um beco, quando uma das flechas disparadas pega em sea esposa, a matando ...  
– Jhon por favor, me deixe e se salve. - Disse sua esposa muito ferida e morrendo  
– Serena não posso deixa-la aqui ferida. - Disse Jhon desesperado com o sangue que saia de sua amada esposa  
– Jhon, desculpe-me... - Disse ela em seu último suspiro  
Essas foram as últimas palavra de serena antes de morrer , enquanto a briga continuava dentro do vilarejo, Jhon anda em direção ao outro lado do beco quando escuta o seu rei dando as ordens .  
– Use as cartas cubas como nós planejamos. - Ordenava o rei  
– Mas meu rei, pode pegar nos civis. - Disse um dos elfos  
– Não importa, faça como eu ordenar! - Disse o rei severo  
– sim senhor. - Disse o elfo na mesma hora  
– " Usar as Catas Cubas dentro da cidade? isso é muito a riscado!"  
Jhon escuta passos em sua direção, olha para trás e vê o Rei dos elfos das trevas.  
– Sua mulher esta caída no chão e ferida. Não vai ajuda-la? - Pergunta o rei  
– Ela já esta morta assim como eu . - Disse Jhon com a voz amargurada  
– Acha que vou te matar ? minha briga não é com vocês civis, não tenho nada contra vocês e sim com o rei. - Disse o rei  
– Seu verdadeiro rei esta mostrando a verdadeira face, usando as catas cubas dentro do vilarejo. - Disse o rei persuadindo Jhon  
– Mais vocês que começaram a invadir o vilarejo! - Disse Jhon em protesto  
– Esta enganado, seu rei me mando um recado para uma batalha aqui mesmo, dentro do vilarejo. - Disse o rei  
Jhon arregala os olhos ao ver o Rei elfos negros passar por ele gritando o nome do rei enquanto os dois discutem batalhando...  
O rei dos elfos da luz perde o braço que foi cortado pelo o rei elfos negros.  
– Você e essas suas ideias estúpida que nós somos seres malignos! Não ligamos para nada . - Fala o Rei dos elfos das trevas  
– Vocês são uns lixos! Não passam de elfos imperfeitos que só sabem usar magia negra, eu poderia realmente calar sua boca te matando agora , mas não, pois quando a hora chegar, tirarei as coisas mais importantes da sua vida, por ter matado meus civis e tirado minha mulher. - Disse o rei dos elfos de luz  
Jhon depois daquela dia jurou ajudar os Elfos das trevas ..


End file.
